Sid Black
Sidney "Sid" Black (シドニー シド ブラック, Shidonī Shido Burakku) is a human teenager with shinigami powers living in Karakura town. He is the main protagonist of Bleach: New Beginnings. Appearance Sid is a human teenager with jet black hair which fall in bangs over his eyes. As he was born in France he stands out in any crowd in Karakura town. He is thin and fairly tall. He is normally seen wearing a white shirt over black pants. His most notable feature is the three white lines that cut across one half of his hair. Sid is slender, yet fairly muscular with a melancholic appearance. His facial expression rarely changes, and he is almost always seen with a half smile on his face. Personality Sid is an exceedingly dark, brooding, stoic and gloomy person. He is usually bored by whatever situation he is in, and takes little interest in anything around him. This characteristic made Sasuke think that he might suffer from anhedonia. His apparent disinterest in anything enjoyable tends to irritate others and makes it very difficult for him to make friends. Though he looks like a very calm and collected person, in reality his personality is much more complex. Stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed and impulsive, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image, despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him. He is shown to be genuinely compassionate and empathetic about others, whether it is a human, a Hollow or a Plus. Helping others and sensing their comfort and happiness is one of the few things that make him happy. This is because due to his telepathic abilities he can feel what others are feeling. This is specially true for his friends as he can sense them to a much greater extent. So he tries to always help and protect them as he does not like it when they are hurt. Sid is also a brilliant student, ranked 1st in his high school though he never studies outside of class and regularly neglects his schoolwork. Sid has a strong sense of honour and is very chivalrous. He will in to great lengths to do what he thinks is the just and honourable thing to do. Despite Sid's strong sense of honor, his will to win can waiver at times, which directly affects his overall energy levels and fighting abilities. Sid’s abilities at their peak allow him to hold his own, if not contend, against the toughest opponents. His will to protect his friends is shown to be so great that, even when battle-worn, he can fight at deceptively high levels. However, at the same time, his lack of resolve to win can also impede his spiritual energy and fighting prowess, shown when he goes into a state of depression and self-loathing when he loses a major battle or lets a friend down; after being unable to protect Sasuke , Ichigo's will became so weak, he was unable to even defeat a weak Hollow until Izabelle helped restore his resolve. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sid is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort. His skill in swordsmanship is evident in the fact that he is one of the youngest Shinigami to achieve Bankai. His skills in swordsmanship are great enough that he rarely uses even his Shikai in battle, of which he has shown great proficiency with. Instead he relies on Kokushibyō's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough. Child Genius: Perhaps the most astonishing of Sid's traits is his brains and natural talent. He is one of the most gifted Shinigami the of all time. He is one of the youngest shinigami to achieve Bankai. His intellect allows him to learn and master skills at an astonishingly fast pace. Flash Step Expert: Though not particularly well versed in its various techniques, Sid has become proficient enough of the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. Immense Endurance: Despite his young and lean appearance, Sid is an exceedingly resilient fighter. He can take a take a bad beating and only suffer minor wounds. During his training with Sasuke he was able to get up and continue fighting even when hit by his Bankai's energy blasts. Spiritual Awareness: Sid can sense detect spirits and Hollows at a great distance. He can also identify a person by the feel of their spiritual energy. Vast Spiritual Power: All of Sid's powers are a result of his tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond most Shinigami and Hollows. Even by a captain's standards, his Spiritual Pressure is absolutely monstrous. Because of Sid's spiritual energy constantly being so high even at its base level without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy Sid has is monstrous. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sid is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Sid has shown himself to be able to catch his opponent's weapons barehanded. While fighting offensively, he shows tremendous agility and dexterity, able to combine both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Eidetic Memory: Sid's telepathic powers have granted him an eidetic memory. He can remember anything he has ever seen, read, or heard with crystal clarity. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Sid is highly analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Despite his age, he has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through most deceptions. He can read an opponents movements and attacks and come up with a counter strategy without much fuss. His eidetic memory enables him to remember a fight in complete detail using which he can review it repeatedly to find a weakness. Advanced Growth Rate: According to both Sasuke and Katsumi, Sid's most astounding ability is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Shortly after getting Shinigami powers and with no previous training, he began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct. Another example of his growth rate is the ease with which he learned the Bankai of his Zanpakutō, which he learned in a matter of a few months after achieving his shikai. Telepathy Sid's spiritual powers first manifested by granting him telepathic abilities. He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast radius. His powers use spiritual energy and can thus be repulsed by spiritual energy. So he finds it very easy to use his powers against animals and humans with little spiritual power. But using his powers against powerful opponents is much more difficult and drains a lot of his reiatsu. For instance he finds it exceedingly difficult and sometimes nearly impossible to try and control captain level beings. In such instances he relies on the more physical aspects of his ability. *'Telepathic Defense': He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. :*'Telepathic Cloak': He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other spiritually aware beings. He can sometimes extend these defenses to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and a person with powerful spiritual energy may notice and 'see' through this ability. :*'Shield': Sid can erect a physical shield around himself and others to protect himself from physical attacks. The strength of the shield fluctuates in accordance with his convictions. For example when he reluctantly erected a shield to protect the former Arrancar Izabelle de Urquiza on Sasuke's request, a simple attack by a low level Hollow was able to destroy the shield. *'Psionic Blasts': He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *'Spiritual Projection': He can project his spiritual form from his body thereby separating his soul from his body. But using this ability for a prolonged period of time does harm to his body. *'Healing': He can induce rapid healing in himself and others by taking control of their endocrine system and control the release of hormones in the body. By releasing increased amounts growth hormones he can cause the subjects body to start healing the injured part by increasing cell growth and reproduction. By using calcitonin he can make the body regrow bones and can thus regenerate the body parts to a degree. But if the gland responsible for creation of the hormone is destroyed then Sid cannot use these powers. *'Telekinesis': He also gains telekinetic abilities which enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Zanpakutō Sid gained his shinigami powers when he and Sasuke were attacked by and exceptionally strong group of Hollows. Sasuke was badly injured and Sid 's powers were not enough to defeat them all. So Sasuke stabbed Sid with his Zanpakutō to give him some of his shinigami powers. But this awakened Sid's own latent shinigami powers. Kokushibyō (黒死病, Black Death): Kokushibyō has been described by Sid as being very cold and "not nice". Kokushibyō is sealed in a daitō form with a rectangular cross guard with holes in each of its corners. It has a black handle and black sheathe. Like other Zanpakutō, Kokushibyō has a personality of its own. Its aura is very dark and depressing and even drawing the Zanpakutō can cause everyone around to start experience a feeling of foreboding and hopelessness. *'Shikai:' Its shikai command is "Fade to Black''" (薄れるに黒, Usureru ni Kuro). The release of his Zanpakutō comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon miles. :Shikai Special Ability: When released, Kokushibyō's blade is engulfed in black flames. The aura of this weapon can disintegrate everything and anything that Sid waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in blazing black flames, the heat of which is intense enough to scorch the sky. Kokushibyō has the special ability to manipulate various aspects of darkness. There are three different ways in which he can manipulate darkness. :'''Amaterasu (天照, Illuminating Heaven): Using this ability Sid creates extremely potent pure black flames. The flames created by Kokushibyō can be controlled with great precision by Sid to attack only the targets he chooses and he also has power over the intensity of the flames. The flames are very hot and can be used by Sid both offensively and defensively. :Kageōji (影王子, Shadow Prince): This ability allows Sid to control shadows. He can control their shape and size and even completely hide within them. He can step on an opponents shadow and attack their shadow and the opponent will feel the effects of the attack. :Kuroana (黒穴, Black Hole): This ability allows Sid to manipulate gravity. Darkness flows out of Kokushibyō as a black smoke-like fluid substance. The darkness acts as a void that devours everything and crushes them. Due to this, Sid can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by sucking it into the darkness. Similar to a black hole, Sid can absorb things into a vortex and later release them. *'Bankai:' Ryūkō kokushibyō (流行黒死病, Black Death Epidemic). Powers not yet revealed.